


A solution to stress

by Celtic_Neko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Neko/pseuds/Celtic_Neko
Summary: This came to me on a whim so if you spot any errors with my spelling or grammar let me know I'll fix it. However I am UK base so colour is an example of a correct spelling.





	A solution to stress

Ryoma was pulled from his thoughts by his office door being knocked on. Ryoma got up from his chair and opened the door to be greeted by Corrin deep in thought. 

"Ah, Corrin is everything alright? You seem to be troubled," Ryoma stood aside to let his brother in.  
"Thank you Ryoma I hope I'm not bothering you," Corrin said entering.  
"I may lead Hoshido but I'm always willing to help those in need," Ryoma alleviating Corrin's worry.  
Closing the door behind him and sitting back down behind the desk. Corrin had already sat opposite still in thought.  
"So, tell me what's on your mind," Ryoma said casually.  
Corrin took a deep breath before he began to talk.  
"I'm considering casting off my title of Royalty," Corrin said.  
"Corrin was it something a noble said because I can-"  
Corrin cut his brother off.  
"No no. The nobility have little to play in this situation,"  
"What is the root cause of this then?" Ryoma asked.  
"Mozu mostly," Corrin confessed.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to explain," Ryoma said.  
"Well as you know Mozu is a commoner. I don't care for what the nobles have to say. However the etiquette lessons are stressing her out a significantly. I don't want her to worry if she's sat down on a chair correctly"  
"Corrin there's more to this isn't there?" He knew when he was hiding something.  
Before he could answer he'd hear a knock at the door.  
"Enter," Ryoma said formally.  
Ryoma gave a confused look as Camilla, the queen of Nohr, walked in.  
"Queen Camilla forgive me I forgot our meeting was today. It must be the summer heat playing with my mind," Ryoma explained  
"It's quite alright my dear," Camilla said before shifting her focus. "Corrin my adorable little dragon, How's your wife Mozu?"  
Corrin reddened significantly hearing his childhood nickname from Camilla.  
"Well um… she's… with child," Corrin struggled to get out.  
Camilla pulled Corrin into a hug that was a little too close for comfort.  
"Oh congratulations!"  
"Ah, That explains it." Ryoma said aloud.  
"Explains what?" Camilla inquired still holding Corrin close.  
"Corrin is considering casting off his Royal title," Ryoma explained.  
"Why would you do that?" Camilla asked look down at him.  
Corrin escaped her grip and began to explain.  
"Mozu is fairly early in her pregnancy and she's more stressed than I'd like her to be,"  
"I see you're afraid she'd miscarry the child," Ryoma completed what he was going to say.  
"Yes I could see why you may think that leaving your royal ties would calm her down," Camilla nodded thinking.  
"I shall talk to the nobles down about commenting on her," Ryoma said.  
"What if you and Mozu moved to somewhere like the northern fortress?" Camilla asked.  
Ryoma began to stroke his chin pondering.  
"Yes that might work have you two go to a quieter, less visited home would undoubtedly lower Mozu's stress levels," Ryoma said supporting Camilla's idea.  
"That does sound like a good idea but the Northern Fortress is close to nowhere," Corrin argued.  
"That's true you alway have been a social person. So we somewhere quiet and less visited but not too far from other people," Camilla said out loud.  
"Lord Ryoma what about the manor in the south of Hoshido?" Kagero asked, scaring the living daylights out of Corrin.  
"Ah! Of course that would be perfect. That manor is week by carriage a small town is only an hours travel away and it's big enough for both sides of your family to visit Corrin. Thank you Kagero!"  
"There is no need for thanks Milord," Kagero blushed.  
"I disagree," Camilla argued.  
"So that settles it then, I'll go tell Mozu now,"  
As Corrin turned to leave the doors to Ryoma's office slammed open revealing an out of breath Mozu.  
"Corrin! Don't you dare disown yourself from the royal family!" Demanded Mozu.  
The three couldn't help but burst into laughter at the dragon prince's wife.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on a whim so if you spot any errors with my spelling or grammar let me know I'll fix it. However I am UK base so colour is an example of a correct spelling.


End file.
